Rohman Dey
by fakeasain56
Summary: Kinkmeme: As one of the nicest guys in the film, Dey doesn't forget about the guardians. I'd like to see a 5 1 where Dey rescues each member. And then Dey gets into trouble, and the guardians are not happy.


_a/n: So, I was asked to post this for archival purposes by someone who doesn't have an account, and I figured why not. Link to the first fill is on my profile. This is for you nonny._

* * *

><p><em>1. Groot<em>

The Floral Colossus was three times bigger then him, five to twenty times _stronger_ then him, and yet here it was. Swaying from side to side like it was drunk.

Dey craned his head around it/her/him/whatever gender he wasn't sure, to look for any of the other 'Guardians'. Normally there would be at least Rocket hanging around, but Groot was alone today. Dey wracked his brains, before remembering- The Guardians had just stopped a bomb that targeted plant life. Had Groot been exposed to it?

"Groot? Did you get hit by the bomb?"

"I am Groot." Groot grumbled, dark eyes falling on him. Dey wasn't well versed in Groot's language, but he was willing to take that as a 'no'. Hopefully.

"Should I call a doctor?" Dey fumbled for his communicator.

Groot slammed a fist into the floor- Dey instantly held his hands up in the air. "Whoa, whoa, okay, okay, I get it. No doctors."

Groot rumbled, fists slowly uncurling. Tiny root tendrils curled into the cracked stone. They spread out flat, and Groot _sighed_. Dey eyed the small roots. Why would Groot grow roots? That wasn't normal behavior when destroying floors.

"Groot- are you hungry?"

Groot blinked, "I am Groot."

"Can you please nod or shake your head?" Dey begged.

Groot grinned slightly- Dey suspected he was being teased. It was confirmed when Groot repeated, "I am Groot!"

"Very funny. Do you want me to bring you a bag of fertilizer?" It was the first thing Dey could think of, but judging from how happy Groot looked when he suggested it, it was a good idea. Or at least a well-received idea.

"Wait right here and I'll go get you a bag."

It took awhile. The guy in charge of supplies stated that he'd have to talk too the grounds crew, and the grounds crew refused flat out without permission from the supply officer, and then the supply officer spent ten minutes quizzing him why and how he needed the bag of fertilizer. Then he spent another ten minutes telling him how to properly store it.

Dey had no idea that a bag of fertilizer could combust if hot enough.

Bemused, and head spinning from the new information, Dey returned to where Groot should be waiting. "Groot?"

Groot looked up from where it was turning little rock chips into fine dust. There were no footsteps in the dust, or any sign at all that anyone had been down this back hallway. Then again, it was a back hallway of a gigantic building, and this particular hallway wasn't generally used except by those trying to escape notice.

"I am Groot!"

Dey huffed as he settled the bag next to Groot and collapsed to the ground in a sitting position. The bag was heavy, and Groot-

Groot sank its hands into the earth, and Dey watched in fascination as Groot did the equivalent of inhaling a seven-course meal. The soil was swiftly absorbed, and vibrant green leaves sprouted across its back.

The empty bag, save for a few grains of sand and clay, fluttered to the floor. Dey leaned back against the wall, "You were hungry."

Groot nodded, cementing the idea that Groot had been messing with him earlier. He burped, and leaned back as well. Dey stifled a laugh as Groot began to nibble on the small leaves that had sprouted across his body.

"Groot? Groot! C'mon you big lug, answer me would ya? Ya can't have gotten that lost-"

Rocket's voice drifted down the hallway.

Groot climbed to its feet. Then it paused, and looked down at Dey. Dey shrugged, "I'll be sure to keep a bag of fertilizer in my office if you ever want to drop by again." It was the least he could do- it was probably a lot like having a bowl of candy on hand for his daughter. Except one was a 50-70 lb bag that could be eaten in a minute.

"I am Groot."

Groot held out the palm of its hand, and a flower sprouted. It was a beautiful white flower, touched with the lightest of blue along the edges, with multiple petals. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before. Groot plucked it, and held it out.

Dey took it carefully. "Thank you, Groot."

Groot smiled, and walked to where Rocket's voice was, calling out, "I am Groot!"

Dey dried the flower, and kept it on his desk. (The extra bag of fertilizer came into use more often then he thought it would, and his dried flower collection slowly grew. There were all sorts of jokes about how he had a second wife. Rocket growled at that suggestion, and Dey wondered if _he_ was the second wife of the Guardians)

* * *

><p><em>2. Quill<em>

Dey knew Peter from awhile back. He had always been willing to give Peter a bit of a slide when it came to crimes. Then Quill had been caught endangering civilians and firing in a crowded center, and there was nothing Dey could do. So he watched him go to the prison planet and hoped really hard that Quill didn't hold it against him.

Apparently he didn't, as Quill decided to call _him_ and warn him about Ronan's attack. Peter admitted later that it was because he was the only one who even part way remembered his title of 'Star Lord', which was almost amusing.

Still, Quill's records were expunged. It was just unfortunate that it was only in writing and not in the memories.

Dey shifted uncomfortably in the back of the room. Up in front, a commanding officer pointed at a map. "We've been receiving reports that the so called 'Guardians' have reverted to their old ways of stealing and murdering, especially sector two-three-five-eight-nine. There's been multiple reports of people answering to their description and causing mass havoc and chaos. Police officers were brutally murdered."

That didn't sound like Quill, and it didn't sound like the rest of the Guardians either. They were dangerous, but Dey didn't think they were _that_ bad. They weren't 100% asshole, and they had pretty much turned over a new leaf.

"That is why we're planning a strike on the bait and strike in the sector. We'll send in a few police officers as bait and then strike them when they come to attack. If you see them at all, then arrest them. DEY!"

Dey froze in his seat.

"You look like you have something to say." The commanding officer stared down his nose at him- Dey swallowed his fear.

With the destruction of about half of the Nova Corps, there had been a lot of reshuffling. Dey was still in the odd limbo between moving up and still an underling and being unable to refuse. "I would just like to point out, sir, that this doesn't match up at all to their usual actions. Quill isn't the type to kill senselessly. And they've run over twenty missions helping us."

The man at the front snorted. "Thank you for volunteering to be bait. I'm _sure_ that your bleeding heart will protect you from their guns."

Dey nodded jerkily. The meeting proceeded smoothly except a few despairing glances tossed his way. When it ended, he walked out of the room- and promptly called Quill.

He wasn't sure if he was more surprised that the call was answered, or that the call was answered by anyone other then Groot. There had been multiple complaints from his fellow corpsmen that it took five tries before someone (generally Groot) would answer the phone.

"Yo, Dey! What's up?"

"Where are you?"

Quill frowned, and Dey forced himself to take a deep breath. He needed to calm down and not panic. "Dey? What's going on?"

"Quill, this is very important. What sector are you in right now?"

"Uh- one sec." Quill disappeared from the screen. Dey glanced around the hallway nervously. His coworkers were engrossed in their own conversations, and weren't paying him any attention. He started walking towards the entrance, slowly. No need to attract attention.

"Dey. We're in sector one-five-three-two-six."

They were on the exact opposite side of the galaxy. "Good. That's good."

Quill sucked in his breath in a backwards whistle, fingers drumming against the table. He was smiling goofily, but his eyes had a tint of sharpness to them as he asked, "Dey, what's going on?"

"We-uh, we got an assignment for you."

Peter groaned theatrically, "C'mon Dey, the last mission you sent us on was _boring_. Can't you come up with something interesting?"

Well, if they wanted interesting- "There's a very dangerous man in sector one-nine-three-five. Your assignment is to track him down and stop him."

Quill perked up at the sound of that. "What's his name?"

"James Small, he's a huge drug crime lord. He makes his home on a single planet. The entire planet is under his thumb. We haven't done anything because we've never had the resources, but he's supposed to be dropping a new drug into the market that has a high death rate."

All of the information was true, of course, but this wasn't a job for _anyone_. This was the job for a police force big enough to coordinate an attack on a planet.

But judging from how _excited_ Quill looked, this was actually the perfect job for him. For his team. "Okay, how long do we have?"

"One month. Don't get caught. If you do, there isn't much we can do to help."

"Sweet!" Quill jumped up from the seat. "ROCKET! WE GOT A JOB THAT'S INTERESTING!"

"No need to fucking shout!"

Dey shut off the communicator as the bickering continued. With The Guardians successfully tucked away where they wouldn't hear the news of someone attempting to besmirch their title, he was free to really crack down. If they wanted him to catch these 'Guardians' then he _would_.

The sting went successfully, and Dey had no intention of mentioning the whole shebang to Quill. Quill found out somehow anyways, Dey figured, when a particular shiny, stolen object that could in no way be traced back or even verified was found sitting on his desk.

He left it next to the dried flowers.

* * *

><p><em>3. Drax<em>

Dey was late. Late, late, late, late, _late_.

His daughter whined next to him, "Dad, I'm tired!"

Dey scooped her up, and broke into a swift trot. The Guardians should be waiting in the Nova Corps Office for their next job. He had promised he'd be there, but the entire day was a unmitigated disaster.

First his wife had been sick all night, constantly in and out of the bathroom. Then the alarm clock didn't work. Breakfast was burned, and there just wasn't enough time to grab some food from a restaurant or fast-food place. So here he was, exhausted and just a little cranky himself.

And quite probably the entire rush was going to be for nothing, because Quill had the patience of a child. The entire team had probably already left with their job in hand, _if_ the debriefer had done their job correctly.

He wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh when he found the debriefer having a mini panic attack outside of the room. "What's going on?"

"Th-The Destroyer's in there, all by himself." The poor kid looked terrified- with Drax's reputation, Dey didn't exactly blame him.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"I-I don't know…"

Dey sighed. They had indeed flown the coop. Still, he could at least say hello to Drax. Dey shouldered open the door to Drax sharpening his twin blades. His daughter squeaked in terror.

Drax glanced up. Dey cleared his throat, "Drax, it's against the rules to sharpen your weapons while in a conference room." He wanted to go on, but it wouldn't look good in front of his daughter, who was already scared enough.

Drax sheathed the blades, eyes flickering to his daughter and staying there. "I was unaware of such rules. I apologize for scaring you miss." He stopped, and questioned gently, "What is your name?"

She clung to him, and shyly buried her head in his shoulder. Dey laughed self-consciously, "Come on now, it's okay. He won't hurt you."

Drax nodded in agreement, and she lifted her head slowly to peer closer at him. "My name is Rhianna."

Drax beamed at the name. "It is a most beautiful name."

She smiled back slowly. Dey sighed in relief. Now that Rhianna had a new playmate that wouldn't terrify her, he was free to go looking.

"Rhianna, can you do me a favor? Can you watch Drax for me?"

Drax's eyes went huge. Dey ruthlessly ignored Drax's slowly growing panic. "I'm sure he'll feel a lot safer with you here, and I need to go find his friends."

Rhianna proudly puffed out her chest. "I can do it!"

"Then I'll leave him in your hands."

Dey smiled at Drax as he settled Rhianna on the floor. "She's quite well behaved. Please keep an eye on her for me." is voice was soft, to avoid Rhianna's askance, angry look and input.

"I- you trust me with this?"

Dey scrubbed at his eyes and tried to get his tired mind to come up with some kind of objection. He couldn't really think of any. Drax wasn't going to harm her, and Dey needed to find Peter before he stole half of Nova Corps belongings. Or Rocket blew up something. Or something bad happening period.

"You'll be fine. I'll only be a few minutes," Dey promised recklessly as he slipped out the doorway. He was well aware of Drax's gaze following him out.

Those few minutes turned into a half-hour. Track down Quill flirting, with Gamora (unknowingly) playing wingman. Track down Rocket in the gardens watching Groot, as Groot drank fountain water. Rocket was groaning and fretting, though Quill laughed it off.

With all of his little ducklings in a row, Dey returned to the debriefing room, and snagged the new job from the debriefer. They were obviously still in no shape to even try talking to the large group.

He smiled when they walked into the room to find Drax sitting as still as a rock as Rhianna attempted to climb onto his shoulders. "I don't need help! I can get it!"

"Of course you can. I have no doubts in your athletic ability. It is just that I am a lot bigger then you, and it might be easier to step on my arm if you wish to ride on my shoulders."

"No. I'm gonna do it on my own. So hold still." Rhianna attempted another scramble for the shoulders, and Drax very obediently held still even when one of her feet scraped against his back in an obviously-slightly painful way.

"Rhianna, stop that. You're going to hurt him."

Drax scowled, "She is not harming me."

Rocket burst into laughter. Groot rumbled at him, and the two of them broke off into a one-sided argument that sounded light-hearted. Quill dropped into a seat across from Drax, and Dey reached out for his daughter.

Rhianna stuck her tongue out at him, and stubbornly clung to Drax's shoulders. "Nuh-uh. I want Drax as my new daddy."

It was kinda like being kicked when you were down. He didn't think she would take a shine to Drax that quickly, and it honestly hurt a little to know he wasn't on her top list. Of course, she was a kid, and kids were capricious little creatures-

"You shouldn't say such things to your father." Drax scolded, "He is hurt by such ill words."

Rhianna blinked, and Dey forced a smile. "It's fine Drax, I know that I'm not her favorite. But you still need to come on down. You still have school, and you're late enough as is."

Rhianna clung to Drax even harder. "I don't wanna daddy! I wanna stay here and play with Drax!"

Quill stifled a laugh behind his hand as Drax practically glowed at the compliment.

"Come along Rhianna. I'll ask him to come over and babysit you another day."

_That_ caught the entire group's attention. Rhianna scowled at him. "Pinky promise?"

Dey held out his pinky, "Cross my heart and hope to die, swallow a thousand needles if I lie." Rhianna leaned forwward to hook the pinky, both of them shaking to the promise.

Drax looked horrified. "Why would you swallow a thousand needles? And why would you hope to die?"

Rhianna hopped off of Drax's shoulders. "Okay, I suppose." She grinned cheekily at Drax, "See ya later, Mister Drax!"

"Goodbye," Drax waved morosely.

Dey led her out of the room. The debriefer was given a new job that they could actually handle- get Rhianna to school. The debriefer vanished, and Dey started to go back, before stopping when he heard a low sob.

He stood outside of the doorway for a good ten minutes, listening to the team comforting Drax. Drax _broke_ over the fact that he was a father again just for a few minutes.

Dey kept his promise. One week later he called up the Guardians looking for Drax to be a babysitter. Drax's joy was priceless, as was his daughter's squeals of joy over having 'the awesome cool guy' coming over. His wife never met him for long, but she was overjoyed about the fact that they had a free babysitter.

Dey would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous, but put it out of his mind.

It only took two calls before Drax got his very own communicator (Rocket built and explosion tested) just for babysitting calls.

* * *

><p><em>4. Gamora<em>

It wasn't everyday that one stumbled across two assassins fighting it out over a mark. Well, Gamora was fighting to protect the mark, and Nebula was fighting to kill them.

The mark cowered in a corner, arms over their head and shaking. Dey swore under his breath as he lifted out his communicator. Video would do, right? He could do video. He wasn't about to jump in- all he would do was mess things up, and Gamora looked like she had the upper hand.

No, better to stay out of the way. Stay out of the way, and hope he didn't get caught.

Dey pointed the camera at them, and pressed Quill's number. He muted it, and carefully set it down, where it could still see the fight. If he didn't at least join in the fight, then he could at least attempt to save the mark. It was his job after all.

Neither women really noticed him as he cautiously made his way along the wall. The mark startled when he touched his shoulder, but thankfully didn't scream. Together they eased away.

He didn't know how the fight ended at first.

Dey took the mark somewhere safe, and when he returned the street was empty except for his phone. There were two new contacts (Labeled Rocket and Gamora) entered in, and the call had been cut off, but that was it. The guardians must have come through.

When he saw the smoking crater of one of Rocket's signature bombs, he scratched the thought, and rewrote it under fact. There were a few bloodstains of bodies that had since been cleaned up, but none were in the shape of any of the Guardians.

Gamora appeared the next day in his office.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"I didn't really do anything," Dey instantly protested, because he really hadn't. He had called her team to come back her up.

"If you hadn't called them, then Nebula's team would have killed me." Gamora countered, hands clenched tight at her sides. "I underestimated her and nearly paid the price."

Dey could think of nothing to say.

"So thank you. I'll return the favor one day." She walked by him, head held high.

"Gamora?"

She paused, head twisting to meet his eyes. Dey smiled briefly, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Your team has your back."

Gamora nodded slowly, and walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><em>5. Rocket<em>

Dey couldn't remember the last time he had been so _furious_. Gaining a daughter taught him a lot about self-restraint, and he had always been an easy-going guy. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

The intern flinched back, eyes wide. "I-I just told them that they were here for a new job. I-I mean, they were in a hurry-"

"And it didn't occur to you at all that they might have been lying? Or that they were assassins? Or something like that?!" Dey bellowed out the words, effectively catching everyone's attention.

"I-I didn't think-"

"That's right! You weren't thinking! And you didn't use the criminal board either! You're told to use it for every phone call for a reason!" Dey waved a hand in the air, and pointed at the ugly mugs on the call image. "These guys are wanted in three galaxies for murder, and sentient-trafficking!"

The intern went completely white.

"And you _gave_ them the location of the Guardians, people who _fight_ against their business! What the hell were you thinking?!"

The intern shook as they mumbled, "S-Sorry sir, I-I'll alert the nearby police force right away."

Dey snarled, "Go do that!"

He turned away and started scrolling through his phone. He had Rocket's number, and even if he had never used it before, he wasn't going to hesitate now. Dey recognized the callers- they were the grunt force of the illegal genetic engineers that Saal had busted some time ago. Rocket had been pulled out of that particular bust, and Rocket and Saal had a prickly relationship up until the time Saal had been killed in Ronan's attack. As for him- Saal had been his partner for a good, long time. But now wasn't the time for reminiscing.

The main problem was the people who had called. There were big chances they were after Rocket.

He strode out of the building as he pressed the call button, mind working miles a minute. If he were Rocket, where would he be?

Either in the Gardens with Groot, in the bars with Peter and Drax, or wandering the markets with Gamora. If the conversations he overheard at debriefing time were true, of course. But they certainly seemed at ease then, and not like they were pulling some gigantic joke, so he was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Dey glanced around the gardens- Groot wasn't there.

What were their favorite bars? Peter mentioned The Flying Foot, and Drax enjoyed Two Tumbles. The call ended with a _User unavailable, please try again_ message.

Dey reentered the number and called again.

Both bars were close to the Nova Corps offices, and Drax found both were closed this early in the morning. The Flying Foot was dark and empty even at the first glance, and the Two Tumbles had no lights on in the inside. It didn't look like there had been an attack, and the sign said close.

That left Gamora and the mechanical market- A dark form moved in a window.

Dey hit the call button again. Within the Two Tumbles, music answered him. Dey held his breath as he hit the _End Call_ button. The music ended within.

Found Rocket. Now what?

Groot didn't have a number, but Drax did. And so did Gamora and Peter.

He had a group call button too.

It was almost too easy to stand back and let them smash their way through the group. They easily ripped apart the scientists, and Dey averted his eyes and hummed really loudly as he helped Rocket get free of his bonds.

He told them he would be coming back in half an hour, and the bar had better be spotless, otherwise he'd have to arrest them for littering and destruction of personal property.

The bodies were gone when he got back, but Rocket's tail was still poofed out at the thought of a threat. So Dey did the only thing he could think of- "I'm sorry Rocket."

Rocket blinked at him. Peter tensed in a corner. "Whatchya apologizing for?"

"I should have kept a better eye on the interns. They should know better then to give out locations over phones." Dey shuffled awkwardly, "I understand if you-"

"Fuck it," Rocket muttered, "I'm just glad that I wasn't hauled off." He was perched up on Groot's shoulders, paws digging into the bark. Groot didn't show any signs of discomfort. Groot simply remained rocksteady as Gamora and Drax flanked it.

"Thank you Dey, for telling us where Rocket was located," Gamora stated, eyes dark and burning and _furious_, "If you hadn't called us, then we wouldn't have known until it was too late."

Dey couldn't help but feel like he had let down the team. They were supposed to be _safe_ on the planet. Not have one of their members hunted down to be hauled off once more. And that wasn't including the fact that wanted criminals had manged to slip onto the planet as easily as they did.

He mumbled another apology, and went back to work.

The new policy instated was that all inquires about the Guardians went directly to him, and nobody else.

* * *

><p><em>+1 Dey's saving<em>

Peter was in the middle of admiring his newest ill-gotten good when the phone call came onto the main screen. Rocket was next to him, peacefully pulling together a bomb on the table out of spare parts. He really didn't want to think about it too deeply.

Peter glanced up- it was from Dey, which meant official business, which meant money. Also, adventure, action, and the chance to save the galaxy. Dey always managed to swing them the really good jobs that left them excited and breathless. And with a pretty good haul of money (ill or rgihtfully gained) and goods.

He pressed the accept button-

To Dey curled up in a tiny ball as a foot connected with his stomach. _"Where the hell is it?"_

Dey coughed up blood.

Rocket set the bomb down, eyes on the screen. Gamora, drawn by the shout, entered the room. Drax was only a step behind her, eyebrows creased and swords at the ready.

_"I'm asking you where it is you bastard!"_ The foot connected with his shoulder this time, with a bone-breaking _crunch_.

Gamora hissed softly, and Peter felt a trickle of wetness down his palm. He lifted his hand to see that he had been clenching his hand so hard that his nails had broken skin.

_"Fuck, he ain't talking."_

_"Take him and toss him in a cell on board. We'll get him talking soon enough."_

The communicator, lying discarded on the ground, spun as somebody kicked it. _"Destroy this piece of shit as well. We don't need anyone tracking us. Zorr will be furious if anyone messes with his plans."_

Rocket sprung for the console, and began rapidly typing. On screen, a boot connected with the communicator once, twice- "C'mon, c'mon you flarking piece of shit, hurry up and find it!"

The screen cracked, and Rocket's screen lit up. "Got it! He's in sector five-three-eight-two-three. Coordinates downloading now!"

Quill stood up. Dey was a bit of a party-killer, but he always pulled through when needed. He had a bag of treats for them whenever they visited, even Groot, he didn't complain when they left behind a mess. He wasn't the world's greatest fighter, but he made sure that they knew about each other-

And Dey was the nicest guy around.

Fuck, Dey was just a nice guy, and Quill didn't want the one guy who seemed to not want to screw them over to die.

The idiots didn't stand a chance. Drax and Gamora went head-to-head with Zorr, as Rocket, Groot and Quill took care of the rest of the base. There were explosions, there was ruthless murdering, and Drax was the one to draw out Zorr's death to the zenith, questioning him every second. Gamora would smile a little, recalling it.

They found Dey in a small cell where he couldn't stand, couldn't stretch out his legs, only sit propped up, knees against his chest. One leg was broken along with the broken arm, and Groot rumbled worriedly. Rocket crouched next to the still body, and glanced up. "Quill, I don't think we can move him fast. One of his ribs is broken. If we put him in the spaceship, then we need a really smooth takeoff and landing or it's gonna puncture his lungs."

"I am Groot."

"And there's the broken leg to think about."

"No problem. We kill everyone in the base and there won't be anyone left to fire at us." Peter cautiously eyed the broken leg. It needed to be reset, but they didn't need to be so urgent as too do it now, without anesthesia. "Groot? Rocket? Why don't you two go on ahead and help the other two clear this place out."

They both were itching for a good fight, and Quill was almost useless when it came to just plain killing everyone.

"Alright Quill, we'll be back with some med supplies." Rocket promised, and he and Groot quickly vanished down the hallway.

Quill flipped them a thumbs up and settled down next to Dey. Dey moaned softly, face wrecked in agony. Peter pulled off his headset, the orange buds slipping and catching on his hair. He eased it over Dey's ears, and hit _play_.

Music filled the air, upbeat and catchy. Dey's eyebrows furrowed.

But at least he didn't look like he was in so much pain. His mind had something else to concentrate on. "I never got to thank you for remembering my title. Well, most of it. Star Prince was pretty close. Just needed to jump me up to Star Lord. And you've gotten it right every other time."

Quill paused as Dey stirred. Dey's mouth moved, and Quill leaned in close. "Prime? Prime, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Failed, package lost, it's hopeless. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

He shivered against the cold concrete.

If Peter pulled off his coat to help warm him up then nobody had to know, especially when Peter complained about how warm it was and no he wasn't shivering stop laughing at him Rocket.

He did suggest taking a look around space for any mysterious floating objects that may have been jettisoned in a hurry. They didn't find it.

* * *

><p>Nova Prime was <em>busy<em>. She was busy with running a corps that had been almost annihilated, she was busy trying to make sure their Kree neighbors didn't shrug off the peace treaty and attack, and she was especially too busy to learn that the special package that she had assigned Dey too had been lost. The helmet was the culmination of all of their science and learning, and now it was completely lost to space. Hopefully no one with evil intentions would find the helmet.

She was also too busy for Dey's little team to be crowding up her office any longer then they had too while waiting for the medical unit to report back.

They were all doing a wonderful job of pretending that they weren't in the least bit worried, but at least they were trying to give Dey's wife and child a chance to go see him first. Prime was certain Dey would appreciate waking up to two beautiful women then a team full of thugs. Even if the team full of thugs had managed to endear themselves to him like a group of little kids to their teacher.

"If you have time to make a game out of destroying my paper work Peter Quill, you have time to go down to the medical unit and talk to Dey's wife."

Quill shot another paper ball towards her wastebasket and started singing at the top of his lungs really loudly. Like he was fooling anyone- like _any_ of them were fooling the Nova Corps. She had gotten the reports of the base and how the only thing left of it was blood and dust. They had risked zero chances of anyone coming back to harm Dey.

Nova Prime continued calmly, "She has been quite interested in meeting the team that saved her husband and gets talked about so often."

Gamora stood. "Very well then." She snagged Quill by the back of his shirt, "Come along Quill. If she wishes to meet us, then she will meet us."

* * *

><p>Dey woke up too the two most beautiful women in the world and a team full of thugs relaxing around his bedside and chattering. His wife was promising Gamora a spa and relaxation trip, and Drax and Rhianna were busy coloring in her book. Groot and Rocket were bent over the coloring book, Rocket making a few comments about their coloring job. Groot scolded him soundly.<p>

Quill's head abruptly thrust into view. Quill grinned at him, a bright, almost blinding grin, and Dey could feel warmth in his hand. "Hey sleeping beauty, finally awake?"

That wasn't the first voice he wanted to hear, but it was drowned out when his wife looked at him, and burst into tears.

Dey wasn't going to hope that he got injured ever again, but all-in-all, it wasn't a bad way to wake up.

~fini


End file.
